


Say No To This ~Taekook~

by Airplane_moonchild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Crying, Hamilton AU, Hoseok and Jimin are here for like 2 seconds, Hoseok is Angelica, Jimin is Eliza, Jungkook as Maria Reynolds, M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung is Hamilton, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yelling, Yoongi as James Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplane_moonchild/pseuds/Airplane_moonchild
Summary: There’s nothing like summer in the city,Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty,There’s trouble in the air you can smell it,And Taehyung’s by himself,I’ll let him tell it..





	Say No To This ~Taekook~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks if your about to read thsi! I was on the phone with my friend while I wrote this and I spent quite a while on this. It was originally going to be a crackfic with pictures but then I started writing and couldn’t stop lmao. Well thanks for reading!

Taehyung brought hands and rubbed his eyes. He closed his eyes and just let his mind rest for a moment.As he looked at his quill and paper in front of him he placed his glasses on the table and got up from his chair. He walked over to the window and looked over New York. America. It needed his system. 

 

He thought about his beloved husband Jimin and his dearest Hoseok and how they were up state. Maybe he should’ve gone and told Chanbaek and Baekhyun to kiss his ass. He chuckled at the thought and shook his head. He turned and looked inside his home, the only source of light upstairs being a dimly lit candle. He watched the wax drip down the candle for a moment before he decided he should keep working, but a knock on his door stopped him in his tracks.

 

Taehyung was startled by the knock of the unknown visitor. It was rather late, but decided he should answer anyway. The stairs creaked as he made his way to the door with a candle. When he opened the door, he was started by the presence of a young, attractive man. 

He had dark, raven locks and big doe eyes. They were complimented by smokey eye shadow. His lips were parted slightly showing his glossy lips. The red dress he was wearing cinched his waist perfectly. But along with the beauty, he also noticed bruises. They looked like someone had hit him. He noticed how the young man’s face held a worried expression. 

The mysterious man cleared his throat to alleviate the silence. 

“Hello sir, I know you must be incredibly busy, and I’m so sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have know where to go, and I’ve come by myself..” He young man’s voice trembled slightly as he spoke, but had a somewhat sexual undertone to it.

“Oh, ok, what’s your name?” Taehyung asked as he brought his hand to rub his own face. 

“Jungkook Jeon. Please help me, my husbands been treating me horribly. He’s beaten me, cheated on me, just mistreating me all together. He left all of a sudden and I don’t have the means to go on.” His man, Jungkook, practically pleaded. 

“Um, all I can provide for you is 30 dollars, would you like me to escort you to your home?” Taehyung asked as he gave Jungkook the 30 bucks. He held out his arm for Jungkook to hold onto. Jungkook smiled sadly and took his arm.

“Your being too kind to me, sir.” Jungkook replied and looked down, a slight blush appearing on his face.

They walked in silence but that was soon interrupted by Jungkook pointing to a small home, claiming it as his.

“This is mine.” Jungkook said in a low voice. It sounded like something different than he had been using earlier.  
“Well, I should head back to my home now, it’s been a pleasure Jungkook.” Taehyung said as he began to turn around. He was abruptly stopped by Jungkook who had grabbed his arm.

“Would you like to come inside, hospitality, you know?” Jungkook said as a strand of hair went into his face. His eyes were pleading and he was biting his bottom lip slightly.

“O-of course,” Taehyung said with a sigh. Jungkook looked happier as he opened the door to his home and welcomed Taehyung inside.

Taehyung looked inside and put his arms behind is back. That was soon interrupted when Jungkook pulled him into the house and up the stairs. When they got up to the bed, Jungkook sat down on it with his legs spread provocatively. He was biting his bottom lip and his hair was falling in front of his face. His eyes were half closed as he looked at Taehyung with lust.

“Would you like to stay with me~.” Jungkook said lowly. 

Taehyung needed a moment to process what was happening because it was happening so fast. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to decide what to do.

Just leave Taehyung..

Before he knew it, he was walking up to Jungkook. Jungkook looked up at him from the bed and opened his mouth. Taehyung wasted no time putting his knees in between his legs and attacked Jungkook’s neck with open mouth kisses. Jungkook closed his eyes and let moans slide out of his mouth and brought his hand to the back of Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung’s hands traveled up Jungkook’s dress and caresses his thighs as he began to leave hickies on his Jungkook’s vulnerable neck. 

Jungkook lolled his head back, giving Taehyung more room. Taehyung’s hands began to travel higher up his legs until his hands met lacy fabric. Jungkook looked at Taehyung before kissing him. Lust. That’s what the kiss was filled with. Pure lust. 

~~~

Taehyung wished he could say that what happened was a one time thing.

It wasn’t.

Not even a month later, Taehyung saw a peculiar later in his stack. From a mister Yoongi Min.

‘Dear sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health,

And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth into the pockets of people like me, 

Down on their luck,

See, that was my husband who you decided to have sex with,

You can keep seeing my whore husband if the price is right,

If not, I’m telling your husband.

Most dearly,  
Yoongi Min’

Taehyung looked at the letter in disbelief. 

What had he done?

He quickly walked over to Jungkook’s home and bursted in without even knocking. He walked up the stairs and began to yell.

“How could you?!” Taehyung screamed at Jungkook He was on the bed with the blanket covering his torso. His shoulders weren’t blocked by his baggy under shirt. They had hickies on them and his thighs were showing, which were also covered in hickies. Jungkook started to tear up at Taehyung’s yelling.

“No!” Jungkook said in defense. He looked on the verge of tears. “Please don’t go!”

Taehyung stared daggers at the half dressed Jungkook. Taehyung sat down in the chair that was almost in the corner of the room. 

“So was your whole story a set up?!” Taehyung questioned but it was filled with anger.

“I-I don’t know about any letter!” Jungkook pleaded as tear escaped his eyes.

“Stop crying goddamnit, get up!” Taehyung yelled at Jungkook. Jungkook immediately stood up. 

“I didn’t know any better!” Jungkook yelled back. He was wiping tears from his eyes as he slowly started walking toward Taehyung. 

“I am ruined! This could ruin me!” Taehyung yelled as he stood up and looked at Jungkook with a venomous look. Taehyung began making his way to the door. Jungkook ran to stop him.

“Please don’t leave me! I am helpless!” Jungkook pleaded as he looked at Taehyung with tears clouding his vision. He grabbed his arm to stop him even more.

“How could I do this, I’m such and idiot-” Taehyung began to escape from Jungkook’s grasp but that was immediately countered by Jungkook holding onto him with both hands.

“Just give him what he wants and you could have me.” Jungkook looked taehyung in his eyes and smiled through his tears as he said it.

“I don’t want you-” “Whatever you want-” “I don’t want you-” “If you pay, you can stay with me!” Jungkook persisted. He put his hands on Taehyung’s chest to push him back lightly and onto the chair. Jungkook sat on his lap, his back pressed against Taehyung chest and arm wrapped around the the back of his head. 

“Please~” 

Taehyung wanted this so badly, even though it was wrong. He buried his face into Jungkook’s neck as the boy leaned his head on his shoulder, exposing his neck. 

Tell me how to say no to this. 

 

“Yes~” Jungkook moaned out as Taehyung began to mouth at his neck.

“Yes~” Jungkook moaned more when Taehyung slip his hands into his black panties. 

Taehyung carried Jungkook onto the bed and began to undo his belt.  
~~  
“T-taehyung!~” Jungkook moaned out as he rode out his high.

Taehyung simply kept breathing little ‘fuck’ s and ‘baby’s into Jungkook’s neck as he continued.

“Yes~”  
~~

Taehyung woke up the next morning to Jungkook sleeping soundly next to him. His mop of black hair laying on the pillow as he breathed softly in his sleep.

“So..” Taehyung was startled by the voice that rang out through the room.

Yoongi was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smug grin painted on his face.

“N-Nobody needs to know..” Taehyung said loud enough for Yoongi to hear.

Yoongi let out a satisfied sigh and left the room.

What had Taehyung gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks for reading thsi trash lol I thought about this while I was reading this again😂  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4oIpsRemPA&feature=share  
> -Author


End file.
